


sharing oxygen

by arcticmoons, bixeki, Shaun_Ikari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, autism!bokuto, disabled!bokuto, he basically goes sicko mode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticmoons/pseuds/arcticmoons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixeki/pseuds/bixeki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaun_Ikari/pseuds/Shaun_Ikari
Summary: For five years, Bokuto Koutarou led a normal life.Breaking his peace, he was diagnosed with autism and that’s where everything had spun out of his control





	1. new wounds

It was a cold September night, a fateful night where new life was welcomed into the world.

"He's a beautiful boy." The nurse congratulated.

Unbeknownst to the family, it would be followed by a journey of sorrow.

"Koutarou, his name is Koutarou." The new mother had chimed, holding her child in her hands as if she could lose him at any second.

Years later, September rolled in again, and it was young Koutarou's first day of school.  
Kindergarten had brought an obstacle, and his somewhat normal childhood was put to a halt when he was steadily falling behind, and even memorizing the ABC's became a challenge of its own.  
It had soon become obvious.

Bokuto wasn't like the other kids.

"Koutarou?"

It had taken him a moment to respond to the unfamiliar voice.  
The pediatrician welcomed the boy from his deep thought and repeated his question.

"How old are you?" 

"F-five.." He had slowly responded, intimidated by the doctor.

The doctor was soon engaged in deep thought of his own, observing the behavior of the five year old.  
He had soon turned to Bokuto's mother, breaking the news using big words that he couldn't understand.  
Bokuto frowned at the look on his mothers face.

"That's not right.. He's been developing fine as a child, It doesn't make any sense!"  
He winced as her voice trembled in pain.

He didn't like mommy yelling like that.

"Your son has autism. You need to accept it."

Autism?

From that day on, Bokuto hadn't returned to kindergarten and has been facing his obstacles at home.  
His mother had then homeschooled him, fearing backlash from the other parents and kids at school where she couldn't protect him.

A decade later, and he had been out of that shelter and had been registered into Fukurodani and continuing his journey there.  
His mother hated the idea of him going to a public school, but again, she wanted him to live his despaired life to the fullest.

Highschool had barriers of it's own, people were bitter and unforgiving, and the labels that came along with them would stick with you.  
Retard wasn't a word he wasn't familiar with, but he hadn't had the capacity to care.

His ignorance to his condition, and the looming judgement of his peers had been assisting him the entire time.


	2. bandages

It had been his second year of highschool, and he had survived by being taken in by the schools volleyball club.  
Despite lacking in education, he had learned the basics of volleyball and learned to love it.

Through the growing pains of highschool, he had encountered a second year, who he was soon formally introduced to at his volleyball club.

"My names Akaashi Keiji, I played as a setter in middle school, its been a pleasure meeting you all." The curly haired boy introduced himself. 

Bokuto liked Akaashi, he was distant, and cold, but not like the others.

He never questioned his captaincy.

He never yelled at him.

He was always calm, and didn't mind having to repeat himself with Bokuto.

_Oh, and he liked his tosses._

So whenever Bokuto was having one of his off-days or tantrums, Akaashi wasn't hesitant to toss for him.

So Akaashi was there for him when he was all alone in the orphanage after that earth-shattering day.

 

It was a day he wanted to forget.

 

His mother was leaving the school counselors office after being updated on her sons academic performance when it had happened.

Classes were still in session at the moment, the alarm went going off stirring the calm hallways.

It wasn't the fire alarm.

Bokuto was one of the many students in class at this time, so he witnessed the panic of his classmates.

He hadn't noticed how dire the situation was until he felt fingers wrap around his arm and drag him down to the floor, where he quickly scanned his line of sight to see other students on the ground as well.

He turned to the owner of the hand on his wrist, to see Konoha, a member of his volleyball team, classmate, and one of his few friends.

”We’re going into lockdown now, okay? I’m sure you’ve realized that the fire alarm doesn’t sound like this.” Konoha reassured, then placing his remaining hand over Bokuto’s mouth, knowing that at the first sight of panic he would yell.

The piercing noise of a gunshot was heard, jolting everyone into realization that this was not a drill.

The loud noise sparked terror throughout him, his instincts told him to run, and he so badly wanted to, he knew no better.

But the grip on his arm tightened, and slowly held him back.

The worst seconds of their life turned to minutes.

Minutes turned to hours.

Until finally, sirens.

They had been rescued, or so they thought.

In nanoseconds, all Bokuto could see was a blinding flash of light, he felt nothing, then he felt the most unbearable pain of his life. 


	3. open up

A rapid beeping floods Bokuto’s ears.

He didn’t like that sound.

“Doctor! He’s awake!”

Muffled words soon wavered through his consciousness.

His eyes met with a TV screen above him, he was in a hospital room, surrounded by machinery that seemed to mock him somehow.

”...ಣ್ claims this attack.. The Fukurodani school bomber and shooter has been identified as Kozume Kenma.” The TV emitted.

** 30 DEAD IN FUKURODANI SCHOOL BOMBING **

Bokuto struggled to make out what the cluster of letters read on the TV. 

". .. Mmm. ." Bokuto murmured as his vision began to slowly clear up. He tried propping his elbows up and shifting his legs to sit up- until he realized he couldn't feel his legs.

In his panic he slipped down the bed, "Calm down sir!" He heard a shrill female voice shout. He didn't bother looking towards where the voice came from... He instead slowly uncovered his legs, well where they are supposed to be anyways. What he saw instead of legs were 1 pair of stumps, "Oh my god... " 

As he saw the stumps his vision blurred and,  suddenly an onslaught of memories whipped past him, the bombing. 

He covered his mouth in shock and began tearing up, he would never be able to play volleyball ever again at this point, will he even go to school? He turned towards the black nurse quietly standing by his bedside in fury, he changed moods as fast as his day went to shit. 

He saw a wheelchair by his bed he assumed was meant for him. He knew what he had to do. 

He used all his upper body strength to grab the beds arm rail and pull himself to where the wheel chair was located, much to the protest of the nurse who was now trying to call for backup. Finally, after 6 seconds of shuffling he grabbed onto the wheelchairs handles and picked it up, his biceps were shaking in retaliation to the sudden heavy weight. 

He turned towards the nurse who has begun to panic herself, and with all his might he swung the wheel chair at her. 

The loud  _ **PAH**_ of the wheelchair hitting her head sounded through the room and over the news, she crumpled to the floor in an instant and began bleeding from the forehead. 

Bokuto didn't have that much time left before someone comes in thinking he fell, he had to get out of here quick. He fell out of the bed to try and get the wheel chair so he can wheel out through the window. 

He missed the fact that the nurse has slowly started to call 911 and through a coarse voice request for help. 

He dragged himself over to where she was and slowly began toppling over the wheel chair so it can be up right, then tried to climb it but to no avail. He was about to start again until he heard 3 words he would never want to hear-

"FBI OPEN UP!"


End file.
